


I Know You Like It Sweet (so you can have your cake)

by The_Candy_Crazed_Child942



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Cake, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fishing, Fluff and Smut, I like that word, In fact everything is fine, M/M, No Abuse AU, Why Did I Write This?, auguste lives au, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Candy_Crazed_Child942/pseuds/The_Candy_Crazed_Child942
Summary: Today it's Damen's birthday, and everyone is celebrating, but there's one especial person that wants to thank him the most.





	I Know You Like It Sweet (so you can have your cake)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so any suggestions or mistakes please tell me. And it's not beta'ed.
> 
> Title from 'Birthday' from Katy Perry, which I recommend you listed to while reading hahaha. (Finally something that's not Lana Del Rey woo)

Today it was Damen's birthday. Obviously, it was a special day then. Laurent had been planning it for quite a long time already. Have you ever seen that  _Frozen_  extra  _Frozen Fever_? Well, Nicaise made him watch it like twelve times, and he thought it would be pretty great that Damen's birthday could be like that. Take him to his favorite places, eat his favorite foods and give him a lot of gifts and they all would gather together at the end for a great birthday party. Anyways, Laurent knew that his boyfriend enjoyed making a fuss, even when he wouldn't admit it. 

Even if he couldn't do a big thing, he just wanted to make sure that Damen was happy. He wanted to thank him for everything. And even more now than ever, when they were about to get married and live together forever and all that sappy stuff. 

He just wanted to make clear how grateful he was...

  
Years ago, his life was a little miserable. He had good grades at school, perfect health and a decent house. In the outside, everything was fine. But he missed his brother, he didn't have any friends and when you would think having good looks was wonderful, it wasn't doing him any favors. Especially when he was an omega. 

They weren't anymore in that age where everything was about that  _Alphas are the strongest race, made to dominate and rule and thrive_ and  _Omegas are weak and tamed, they only can be pretty and give birth to children,_  but there were still some disadvantage about his gender. His two hands weren't enough to count the times he had been cornered in empty hallways, his ass had been slapped by strangers or when said strangers tried to get him into their beds. They thought he didn't noticed the sea of eyes stuck to him when he had to bend down to pick up something or all those people that talked lewd things about him behind his back. It was frustrating and a bit sad that everyone saw him as an object. Something to use and discard. And of course, they all would say it was  _his_  fault for being a poor poor little omega without a mate. 

Auguste had always told him that he didn't need a mate to be safe and happy. And he would always believe in him. So he just endured it and waited... 

He supposed it all changed when he returned to his brother's house for summer break. He was really surprised when he found out his brother wasn't living alone anymore. There, in the garage helping out Auguste with his old car, was a big, muscular guy that looked like a boxer, or those Vikings in the movies. But with far darker skin. Maybe he was both. 

Laurent felt threatened immediately. He had a massive size, an evident strength enough to pin down anyone effortlessly, and he reeked of alpha everywhere. Laurent knew the type very well, and he didn't want any trouble.  _And it was his own home, damnit, he couldn't even relax there?_

But deep down he knew that if the guy tried anything, Auguste would probably kill him in the act. So he stayed quiet. 

Ah, but of course he avoided him almost all the time. 

A month passed away like that. Laurent avoiding Damen 24/7 and refusing to listen to Auguste wherever they talked about him. But when Auguste forced them to go grocery shopping together, Laurent realized the idiot he was all along this time. Then, Damen and Laurent became friends. 

Laurent learned a lot from him then. And the more he learned the more surprised he was (in a good sense) 

Damen wasn't an aggressive, possessive, mean alpha like the ones he was used to. In fact, sometimes he was so sweet he could be compared to an omega. He helped birds that got hurt in the forest and cheered up kids that cried in the park. He baked cookies when someone was depressed and he loved Latin American music when he was doing house chores and working out. He wasn't stupid, for he got an architecture degree and knew at least three languages. He could even read ancient Greek scripts. He even cried when they watched Titanic, but he defended himself saying  _"that he was so manly his eyes sweated"_. Obviously, Auguste and Laurent teased him for it all summer. 

And well, Damen was very masculine too. It was annoying at some points for Laurent, all that super-manly strength display, when he fixed things or worked out. But it has its advantages too. He could carry Laurent's weight in books. No one before have had been able to do that. 

At the end of summer break they kept seeing each other. Laurent liked him. What he liked the most about him it was that he wasn't like other people that straight away commented on his looks. His way of greeting wasn't  _"oh hello you're so pretty get on with me"_

So a year later they first kissed, and it wasn't Laurent's first kiss, but it felt like it. And months after that they slept together for the first time, and yeah that time it was Laurent's first indeed.

And when Laurent finished college and started his career as a freelance journalist they started living together. And no, Damen was fine if Laurent didn't want children. And yes, it was alright if he didn't want to share his heats with him yet. 

Laurent had never felt that free in all his life. And he was so, so happy. 

So four years later, now in the present day, they were getting married in a matter of three months. And Laurent was considering writing one or two more novels before getting pregnant (of this idea Damen didn't know, can you imagine the scandal he'd do?). And they were going to live in Isthima with two cats and a golden retriever. 

Yes, his life now seemed like a fairy tale. 

And most of it was thanks to Damen, so he wanted this day to be perfect for him.

They woke up early as always. They went to shower, and they had breakfast. They listening to the radio for a bit. Then Laurent set his plan in action. 

  
Today it was Damen's turn to clean the garage and mop the lawn, but they had another plans first. It was still early in the morning and Laurent knew exactly where to go. Without telling Damen anything, he and Damen got in the car because they _"needed more soap to clean the dishes and fertilizer for the garden"_

It wasn't like Laurent hadn't mentioned his birthday at all and he was feigning he forgot. No, he wished him a happy birthday when they woke up and he even cooked a especial breakfast. And it wasn't that Laurent was a  _really good_  cook. 

It's just that Damen thought they we're only going to celebrate at night with a small dinner with family and friends, and nothing else... 

"Uhm. I think that the gardening store is the other way" said Damen to his now fiancé. 

"I found another place downtown. It's cheaper and with better brands" Laurent answered. 

But when they reached downtown areas Laurent took another turn left, where the road that led out of the city began. "Must be a very natural friendly place if it's deep in the forest..." Damen said as he looked out of the window, where they were going near the lake. Then, his eyes widened. He knew this place. 

They parked the car beside the shore, and Laurent searched with his eyes for the boat he had rented.

In a minute, they were already sailing in the boat, looking down into the lake. There was a white-yellow fish chasing a smaller one. Damen was thanking him for the third time in the fifteen minutes they had been in the boat. 

"I know that this place was very important to you, you don't need to thank me. Since you told me that you used to go fishing here with your brother I thought it would be good that we went here together. I was looking for the right date" Laurent smiled up to him and Damen smiled back. Then the smile turned into a wide energetic smile as they saw one of the biggest fish Laurent had ever seen in the city lake. It was a bass? No, they only lived in the sea... A really big trout?... Laurent nor Damen knew much about fishes. But Damen wanted the fish so let him be. 

  
Damen ended up chasing it. By foot. Through the water. Laurent subtly suggested he would be better in the boat, giving moral support. 

It was really funny and adorable, seeing him running after that thing like an oversized puppy. Of course, Laurent would never said it out loud. 

The bad thing about puppies was, that they would never let go off a toy once they found it... 

So when the rather clever fish went below the boat, Damen decided it would be easy to swim underwater after it. Of course that his back bumped into the base of the boat, knocking Laurent off his balance and falling overboard. 

Like a very cheesy movie, they were under the boat floating in the water, laughing as the fish ran away. 

Until Laurent sneezed, and they decided it would be better to go home to dry off. 

  
When they reached home and put on dry clothes, the day was far from being over. They went shopping at the mall with the promise that Damen could get anything he wanted without Laurent scolding him. In his reserved opinion, they were buying a great deal of useless stuff, but if Damen wanted Pokémon magnets for the fridge and five different kinds of peanut butter, he wouldn't say anything. 

They went to the only park in the city that selled animal-shaped cotton candy, and he had to admit that the Swan cotton was indeed delicious. 

They took photos in Damen's favorite art gallery, and went to watch a baseball game where one of Damen's favorite team was playing. At the end they managed to get an autographed baseball cap. It was almost perfect. 

Almost, because they arrived late to the puppet show they both went to the year they met. They had watched the play with Auguste that summer break.

It was a good history, about two princes of different kingdoms that worked together to defeat the great evil that controlled their countries. At the end they united the kingdoms into one nation, and as in every good tale they lived their happily ever after. 

The characters were animals puppets, so that summer Auguste kept teasing them both, calling Laurent "kitten prince" and Damen "royal puppy"

Having an older brother was a pain in the ass sometimes. Laurent couldn't help  but rolling his eyes at the memories. 

The thing was that they were presenting that same play today's afternoon, but they got carried away in the baseball stuff, and there was a jam in the streets so... When they reached the theater, it was closed. 

Laurent pouted unconsciously at the accident. He wasn't  _sad_  but... It was  _disappointing_. 

 "Don't worry about it, babe. It wasn't your fault." Damen said. Laurent was still frowning. He knew it wasn't his fault. But it felt unfair anyways. 

Damen took his hand as they started walking back towards the car. "I know you like it when everything goes perfect as you wanted it, but sometimes you can't control it all. Stuff happens and you have to change the plan. That doesn't make it any less funny and valuable... "

"Yes I know but this was  _your birthday_ and it had to be special. I wanted to do things that you love and make you remember how grateful I am about you and now we couldn't do the grand ending I had planned for us that would take us back to when we first met and..." But Laurent didn't finished because Damen was kissing him. It always worked. When they parted Damen kept hugging him, which was a problem when Laurent tried to reach for the car keys in his pocket. 

They seated and Laurent started the car. They were still for a moment until Damen spoke again. "We talked about this before, Laurie, " Laurent smiled when he heard the familiar nickname, "when we went to the zoo, and you wanted to see the exotic snakes exhibition but we arrived late because Nicaise got lost and the zoo keeper wouldn't let you in and then you... Well. You know the rest."

Laurent rested his head on Damen's shoulder, staring at the floor. It was a day where Nicaise learned what  _not_ to do when in distress. Or at least that's what Auguste told him when they got home. "That zoo employee was  _very_ afraid of tigers..." Damen stroked his hair. "I guess that's why we can't go the zoo anymore"

 

They were relaxing at home. They had an hour before preparing for the dinner party, so they decided to rest for a bit now that the time destined to the play was free. 

"You don't know where the dinner is, no? " Laurent asked Damen, who was in the kitchen doing God knows what. 

"Ehm... No. You changed the place at last hour. You wanna tell me?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to make sure you didn't spoil anything" he smiled when he heard his boyfriend curse. The restaurant wasn't anything fancy. In fact, it was the least fancy place in the universe, if they asked him. 

Anyway, the plan was to book something not too expensive. They were saving up money, now that the wedding expenses were higher than the moon. Auguste's courtesy. 

Laurent had to put his book down when he saw Vannes message in his phone. The last surprise of the day was ready. That came from his own pocket at least. Though, knowing Vannes, she would make him return return the favor someday. 

(He knew Lazar could be an option for help too but... Better to be safe than sorry, it's better to not let him know. This was way too private.)

 

After they dressed up for dinner, Damen begged him to let him drive saying that Laurent must be tired of doing it all day. So Laurent seated in the companion seat for once. They had certain rules in the car but for being an exception he even let Damen choose all the music during the ride. 

He regretted it instantly when a song from that rapper... Cupcake or something like that started to sound. 

Damen said he had to admit that the rhythm was good. Laurent said that it could be true but the lyrics were utterly disgusting.  _And who would record moans in a song?_ Damen just shrugged. 

"Well, I suppose that the slutty aesthetic matches your lifestyle" Laurent said when the song ended. Damen laughed delighted. "You can't say that when  _I am_ going to be the one that take our children to church every weekend"

Laughter filled the car. 

 

Damen recognised the place at once. "We are going to that diner that I love but you hate?"

"Yep"

"Wow. I really love you."

The place was a fast food restaurant that in the day it was full of whining children and at night full of tipsy adults. What they had in common? Well, both parties liked greasy, huge dishes. The bad thing it was that Auguste had taken a liking to this place too, so Laurent had been to this place more than he would have liked to. It's not that he hated this place. It's just that, when he was younger, the music was way too loud for him, the neon lights we're annoying and there was a waiter that always flirted with him. 

When they arrived to their table most of their guests were already there. Nikandros hugged Damen like he hadn't seen him in ages. Nicaise was complaining about where the fuck the cake was. Auguste scolded them for being late. It really was a loving reunion. 

Laurent even invited Jokaste and Kastor. Jokaste because, despite the cheating stuff, he considered her an interesting person who he could maintain a conversation decent enough. And Kastor because... Well, he was her husband and Damen's brother after all. And he wasn't that bad.

The beautiful woman was an omega like him, and once he got to knew her well he realized they were close in many ways, more than physically, and her bitchiness was more like a defence mechanism. 

When Vannes greeted them she winked at him. Also, her gift was the most expensive of the night: it was a golden wrist watch rimmed with diamons and a little ruby detail. Very close to Laurent's own birthday present, a Pearl necklace with a huge sapphire that in the back had a loopy L in silver that he hardly ever used. Laurent and Damen didn't know what she pretended but it was fine by him.

"And you don't  _even know_ what I'm planning for the  _wedding gift!_ "

Nikandros was more practical, having gifted him a CD of Damen's favorite band and a Mexican cooking book. It was like an inside joke between them that Laurent didn't really understand.

There was a lot of clothes. Lazar and Pallas didn't know what to give so they gifted him a set of underwear and a box of chocolates. 

Auguste said that his gift was paying for the dinner (and half of the wedding expenses) but then he gave them an expensive looking bottle of wine and a cologne he got from his trip to Russia. 

Torveld and Erasmus were the last ones to arrive. And it was because (to Nicaise's relief) they baked the birthday cake as a gift. It was a fluffy red velvet with edible candles you only can buy online, with those colorful sprinkles everyone likes. 

The night went through, and everyone danced chatted and ate dinner. Auguste and Damen couldn't stop taking pictures, like they wanted to overload their Instagram with every living second of the party. Torveld got drunk too early, wanting to dance with everybody. Even with poor Nicaise, who had gotten drunk too, but with sugar.  _Who would say you can get a hangover from cake._

Even Laurent danced with Damen, and dancing wasn't one of his favorite things. But cooking, driving, and giving parties weren't either, so he didn't mind at all.

 

Hours later, Laurent said he wasn't feeling too well and he wanted to retire for the night. Damen offered that they both could go home. Or at least drive Laurent back. But Laurent insisted that he should stay. He could take care of himself very well. 

"Don't worry about it, it's just a headache. It's your party, you have to stay... " Laurent assured him he would be all right, he'll just have to enjoy the party. 

"You can come an hour later if you want" he told Damen as he was waiting the cab, with lowered lashes and a smirk. Damen knew that expression far too well, but he didn't said anything. "And don't get drunk. You have to drive. And I won't share a bed with a bull stinking of beer."

 

When Laurent got home, all the neighborhood was sleeping. Or so it seemed. The night was a bit cold and silent. He unlocked the door and when he was inside he went straight to their bedroom. In the chest, second drawer, was his last gift. 

Vannes had done a good job indeed with choosing the right set. Nothing too frilly but not too boring. Some lingerie sets looked like elaborate pajamas and nothing else. 

He hadn't had time to search for a proper store. Much less to buy a piece. So he instructed Vannes to do the work, and then with the copy keys he gave her,she would get in the house and prepare the rest. Hopefully, she would pick something close to his expectations. 

In fact, she didn't disappointed him. 

After changing clothes, he saw himself at the full lenght mirror they had in the bathroom. The suit was really good. Maybe he would have Vannes tell him the store's name later. 

It was made of a thin and soft fabric, like some sort of silk. The color was a deep blue, almost black in the dark, but it had delicate small swirls of silvery details around the edges. The piece consisted of a pair of thigh high stockings, held up by garter belts that led to lacy panties. He was relieved that the piece didn't included a bra, because there was no way he was using it. 

He liked too the lacy gloves and choker. The choker had a wide silver ring attached to the front, which made Laurent amused. That gave the outfit a rougher touch he liked. 

Having completed the dress up, he came out of the bathroom. Now, there was one thing left to do. And it would be the truly  _difficult_ part to do on his own. 

 

It was nearly 11 pm when Damen came home. He intended to stay a little longer, but the itching feeling of leaving Laurent alone won't leave him. So he excused himself and drove to their house. As he promised, he was completely sober. Well, 70% sober. He wasn't sure if he had brought all his gifts with him, but he knew Nikandros would take care of anything. 

When he opened the door, he stepped on something that wasn't there was before. It was a piece of... Bow tie? In fact, it was a trail of it. The bow slid across the floor, along the hallway, and further. The bow was used to wrap the gift boxes, like in Christmas. 

Damen laughed, and began to follow the trail. 

It led to the bedroom, naturally. The door was mild closed. 

If Damen would had been carrying something, it would have fallen to the floor for sure, when he saw what was on their bed. 

Laurent was in the middle of the bed, wrapped like a gift in the red bow. He had his face against the sheets and his ass high in the air, his wrists tied together in a nice bow at his lower back. He was looking at Damen through his eyelashes, blinking. There was so much red around him that Damen couldn't see well what he was wearing or if he was dressed at all. 

The thought encouraged him, so he walked to the bed. 

Laurent was humming the 'happy birthday' song softly, and almost giggled when Damen put both hands on his ass, squeezing. "You like your last present?"

"How did you managed to tie yourself like this? Somebody helped you? "

"I don't even know how I did it, seriously. But it worked out the way I wanted so..."

Damen laughed and kissed the backside he was massaging. "And how I am supposed to get you out of this?" Laurent looked away like he was thinking deeply of it. "It's easy, use your brutish force. I don't mind my hard handiwork getting damaged", he looked at him at eye, "gift wrappers are made for ripping them after all. What matters it's what's inside"

And ripping off was what Damen did. In a matter of seconds most of the red bow was destroyed, and Laurent was laughing as he heard the tearing sound. "Oh! Don't untie my hands yet!" Laurent told him as he finished. 

Damen rolled Laurent on his back, putting his body in full display for him to see. He felt heat deep in his belly immediately when he saw the outfit. They had never tried anything like these before, and maybe it was because they both liked it simple, but that didn't make their lovemaking less exciting. 

But precious Laurent looked really tempting like this. As always, he surprised him. 

"How do you like my gift?" Laurent asked, looking up to him with a sly smile. Damen only smiled in response, leaning down to kiss him. Soon, he was over him, running his hands down Laurent's body, thumbing the soft fabric of the lingerie, warm at the touch. The kiss that had started sweet and slow turned into something more frantic. 

Damen was spurred on by Laurent's smell. It was spiced up and inviting, so he couldn't help but lick at the scent gland, making the other gasp. Damen continued licking his way down his lover's body, Laurent opening his legs to make room for him. When Damen finally reached between his legs Laurent tried to stiff a moan. 

"I think you deserve some credit for making this the best day of my short life, until now... " he began to mouth at Laurent's crotch, his already hard cock trapped in the lacy underwear. Damen knew that he liked getting sucked off as much as he liked getting fucked, but he knew what would make him  _melt_ , rather than squirming desperately. 

Not wanting to ruin the suit (yet) he just pulled aside the panties with his fingers, and before Laurent could say anything he gave a long lick to that wet crack omegas had instead of alpha testicles. It always smelled sweetly down there, and it was hot in his tongue. He almost whined at the taste. Laurent was certainly vocal in his approval as well. 

"It has been a long time since I got a taste... You know you love it don't make me that face" Laurent just squinted his eyes at his smug attitude, but he was smiling. "It has been four days don't cry about it"

Damen laughed at that but stopped when Laurent kicked him softly in the head with his toe. "I'd prefer less talking and more 'eat my pussy'"

Damen laughed again but put his mouth to work. He gripped Laurent's thighs in place as his nose sinked in a little. A little dunk with the scent he smiled against the wet heat, and began lapping at the inner lips, tongue getting in from time to time. He remembered a song where the singer sung that her pussy tastes like Pepsi. Laurent's tasted more like vanilla cream. If he would have said that out loud Laurent would have kicked again, probably. 

Instead, he entered the slick entrance with his tongue, feeling it clench around it. Laurent sighed and Damen let him put his thighs around his head. His tongue was thrusting into the heat smoothly, going slow first. Laurent began to roll his hips into his mouth, panting heavily. 

Soon, he was thrusting faster, tongue so deep inside that he was close to the place of sweet nerves within his lover. Wanting to raise the stakes, he put a finger in, Laurent overflowing so much that there was almost no resistance. He hammered the finger in, reaching Laurent's sweet spot. 

Laurent keened loudly, hips falling still. Damen keep fingering the spot until he heard Laurent's moans getting shorter and louder. He wanted to tasted his culmination, make him come in his mouth, so to Laurent's disappointed cry, he removed his finger. 

The thrusting of his tongue returned, now rubbing against the other's walls. Laurent resumed the rolling of his hips too, cunt bouncing against his lover's face. Damen sucked at his lips, giving long licks across the entrance, going harder as Laurent panted out " _ah_ 's" to the ceiling, voice high like he was singing. 

Finally, Damen gave one last thrust before Laurent's thights crushed his head and he whined loudly as he came in Damen's tongue. 

He kept licking at the entrance while it spasmed with Laurent's release, humming at the taste of his honey. When he pulled out, his face was covered with it, and it was running down Laurent's thighs. And not to mention the sheets... 

"I don't even need to look down to know that's a disaster down there"

Damen looked up from where he was lapping at Laurent's inner thigh. "A  _very good_ disaster I must say. I like doing this because that's the way you get  _wetter_..." Laurent moved his thigh away from his mouth to his much dismay. "You are utterly insatiable, calm down" he said, smiling. 

Damen resigned, sitting up. He was still fully clothed, but his arousal was very evident. "Kiss me and then take your clothes off" Laurent said to him. 

 

When Damen started to undress, Laurent managed to sit up in the bed. "You know,  _I'm_ the one playing gift here, I shouldn't be giving the orders."

"Well, I guess it's the common thing that you boss me around" he answered as he peeled his pants off. "But if you want me to... "

"I want you to. I want you to use me. You don't have to be so  _nice_ always. Besides, we can do something different today." He smiled. 

Still, Damen hesitated as he climbed to the bed, now completely naked. His cock was fully hard and the tip was wet. Laurent looked down at it, and moved his bound hands as signal. They were above his head all this time and now his arms were getting numb. Damen untied them, and then backed off as Laurent began to climb to him like a cat. 

"You don't have to worry, I just want to please you, " Laurent purred as he put himself between Damen's legs, "you always do a lot of things for and to me. Let me reciprocate for once..."

Damen stifled a laugh when he remembered Laurent using that same word when they started dating, refusing to blow Damen. It's not like he had cared. 

Now the blowing theme was out of discussion, as he watched Laurent in his knees and bowing down to his cock, taking in hand. He stroked it from root to tip slowly and thumbed the slit, just as his lover loved. Precum was covering the tip, and Laurent gave tiny licks to the head tasting it. 

Damen groaned and fisted the sheets when Laurent took the entire head in his mouth, sliding down to take it whole. After years of practicing, both were able to deepthroat the other, but Laurent had to do it more slowly and carefully for  _some_ reasons. He lapped up the length and then he sucked the head, moaning a little around it. 

When he was going to slid down again he looked at Damen in his eye. He looked at his hands fisted behind him. "Don't hold back. You want to fuck my throat? Do it." Damen looked away and Laurent rolled this eyes internally. 

"You won't hurt me. I want you to" he said to Damen and then kissed the tip. He engulfed the head again and gasped when he felt Damen's hands in his hair, pulling him down. Smiling with a full mouth, he let Damen set the pace, thrusting up softly. He encouraged it by swallowing as he taked it, Damen groaning at the feeling. 

He moaned around his cock as Damen shoved into him harder, the head hitting the back of his throat. One hand gripped him by the ring in his choker, leading the movements by pulling at it. It was so good that Laurent felt himself begin to get wet again and spread his legs on instinct. He almost choked when he twitched by surprise when he felt one of Damen's fingers tease his entrance, getting it wetter. 

But the fingers stopped when Damen came down Laurent's throat with a growl, shooting his cum into him. Laurent pulled back just in time to get his face a little stained with it as well. 

He licked the cock clean, never parting his eyes off Damen's, and then he sat up, satisfied. 

They were panting, smiling to each other. Laurent licked his lips clean, and climbed into his lover's lap, tangling his arms around his neck. "It seems that I finally unchained the beast" he said, smiling down to Damen. 

Damen tugged his neck down, kissing him deep and hard. Laurent arched his back, feeling Damen sneak his arm down over his ass under the underwear, spreading the wetness he found there with his fingers. When he heard Laurent moan into the kiss, he slipped the tip of his finger in. Laurent tried to muffle his sounds into Damen's neck, closing his eyes at the strong alpha scent he emitted. In other times he would have found it disgusting, but Damen's scent wasn't like every other alpha's. It wasn't invasive or menacing, just warm and strong. It made him feel relaxed. 

Laurent bited in his scent gland and Damen tightened his hands around him. Feeling himself grow hard again, he tugged the panties halfway down Laurent's thighs. He spread his asscheeks with his hands and felt the slick sliding between them. Damen wasn't lying when he said he loved Laurent dripping with honey, for him, the more sloppy the better. And it was heaven when he leaked his cream too... 

"My hand's damp, your pussy is all melted for me... Do you want my cock filling you up now?" He said as one finger sunk further in Laurent. 

Laurent smiled in his neck. Once one of them started the dirty talk it soon turned into a kind of competence of who had the filthiest mouth- "Yes, I need you to fuck your huge dark cock hard into me.."- that Laurent liked to won. 

Damen closed his eyes at what the other said, feeling painfully hard now. To get what they both wanted, he would play along with Laurent. "I know. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll feel it for days, and you're going to beg for more still"

Damen pulled out his finger and grabbed Laurent by the waist, lifting him up higher in his lap, until he was face to face with his chest, and with the prettiest pink nubs in the world, if they asked him. He applied his mouth to one, sucking softly. Laurent threw his head back and moaned. 

"I'm going to stretch open your beautiful cunt in my cock, see how pink it is around my dark dick. Just like your lips taking it not long ago" 

Now Laurent was trying to rub his cock against him, rolling his hips as he sucked his nipples, but he caught his hips still. He kept suckling until he felt Laurent twitch in discomfort, his chest now oversensitive. 

Damen threw him back into the bed, leaving him on his back. He took the panties off completely, unclaping the belts, and Laurent drew his thighs apart, letting his lover between them. 

They kissed for what it felt like minutes, Damen tangling his hands in Laurent's silky hair, and the other putting his legs around Damen's waist. Damen pulled back, breathless, and Laurent panted in his ear. "I'm waiting for you to stick that pole of yours into me, what you waiting for?"

Damen sat between his legs, looking down to Laurent. He was so beautiful. He was beautiful  _everyday_ but there was something else now. Maybe it was the way his face was prettily flushed but he was frowning, waiting for a response. Or how his legs looked, wide open and clad in those expensive stockings, they seemed even longer. His disheveled but still perfect hair. The sweat that clung to his neck, getting the collar damp and made his body glimmer. 

He looked like a  _collected mess_. It was adorable and sexy, just in the way his Laurent could be. Damen smiled. 

"Of course I'm going to. I want to love you so many times... You're going to be a cumdoll by the end of the night, full and drenched in my cream everywhere"

Laurent laughed sweetly "So smug... Come make me believe it" and he spread his legs wider, Damen enjoying the view. 

He entered with a single push, slowly but strong. Laurent sighed and gripped his shoulders. He let Laurent adjust for a moment, before moving in slow, smooth thrusts. He indeed saw himself disappear and reappear inside the other, reddish brown sinking in pink. Laurent would call him utterly ridiculous but the view turned him on. 

He leaned forward to kiss Laurent again, who was breathing heavily now. His thrusts picked up the pace, Laurent tightening around him, pussy so wet that all they heard was the squelching wet sound it made when Damen entered. 

Damen angled his hips and he finally found Laurent's spot, Laurent moaning. Damen wanted to hear him scream, so he aimed at the spot in every thrust, doing it hard. Laurent moved his hands down to fist the sheets, moaning softly to the ceiling. 

Laurent began to meet Damen's thrusts, him driving into Laurent faster and faster. Laurent moaned louder at the increasing speed and the feeling of that hot and heavy lenght stretching him. He hasn't had any other partner than Damen, but he is pretty sure he has the perfect equipment for this. He's not going to lie, it's big, with a wide girth and very long. But, not grotesquely big. It's just large, like Damen is everywhere. Everywhere in proportion, as Laurent likes to say. 

Damen loved Laurent's body as well. He loves his pretty cock that tastes so sweet, and that pink pussy that's always tight as a vice and sloppy. But, what is more alluring above the physical it's his unique scent. Or at least Damen thinks so. Every omega smells good, typically sweet, but Laurent has a spicy touch, like burned cinnamon, that makes him different and special. 

Being too much but not enough, Laurent scratches Damen's back trying to make him go faster, but having no quick response he sets another plan on. 

"Harder-" Damen stops halfway and Laurent whines. "Please,  _harder._ I want my cunt dripping on your cock, clenching hard, " he moves his hips faster and looks at Damen's face. "Let me come,  _please_ "

Damen wastes no time and pulls out, making Laurent hiss at the loss, but then turns him around on his hands and knees, his chest flush to the mattress. Laurent gets it and arches his back, dipping his head down, like and offering to a god. 

Damen grabs his ass, spreading his cheeks. Laurent's ass is frustratingly perfect too, full and flushed like a peach. He would have liked to entertain himself a bit more, but Laurent wriggled his hips, like expecting something. So he entered back in his slick hot opening, moving as hard and fast as he could. He bent forward and licked Laurent's neck and back, Laurent whinningly saying  _yes_ into the sheets, eyes closed shut. 

They like a lot the other position because they can see each other faces, and kissing is really easy, but from this position Damen can shove in much harder and faster, just like they need now. 

They were close to the edge, Laurent moving his hips frantically back moaning something that sounded like Damen's name. Damen was grunting with each thrust, gripping Laurent so hard it would probably bruise. 

The moment that Damen put his arm under Laurent, and gripped his flushed cock, Laurent gave a scream and came all over his hand and the sheets, tightening so much around Damen he saw stars. 

Despite having made Laurent come, he kept thrusting hard into him, Laurent whining at the oversensitiveness, and a moment later, he was following, coming inside his lover, rolling his hips, riding out his orgasm. 

Exhausted, they collapsed next to the other, panting heavily. The top of Laurent's thigh highs were ruined, soaked in sweat, slick and cum that was sliding out of him. Laurent took off his gloves, wet as well. Then he looked over to Damen, who had one hand over his brow, chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. 

"Oh. Poor grandpa is already tired. I thought you were going to turn me into your cumdoll," he rolled over, straddling his legs, holding Damen's hands to his chest "I think there's still a lot of my body without cream covering"

When he bent forward to kiss him, he felt Damen's cock twitch pressed to his belly. Laurent smirked, a little victory. 

"I know, but we can stay here catching our breaths some time more. We have nothing to do tomorrow anyways..." Damen replied. But he started rolling his hips with Laurent's lazily. Laurent laughed. 

It was true, they had many time. Years and years, falling in love all over again every day. How can they be so fucking fortunate to have each other? 

Laurent kissed the corner of Damen's lips as he stroked along Laurent's back. " _Happy Birthday_ " softly, almost a whisper, and a kiss to his temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my only finished work in this fandom! I suppose I should just write smutty one-shots then...


End file.
